Ghostdoc
by Afaim
Summary: Spoiler für die 2. Staffel. Rodney wird von einem AntikerGerät desintegriert und zu einem Geist. Während die anderen seine Trauerfeier abhalten, versucht er Kontakt aufzunehmen, doch das ist gar nicht so leicht.
1. Prolog

Spielt in der 2. Staffel, ev. Spoiler

Personen: Rodney McKay, John Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon Dex, Elisabeth Weir, Carson Beckett, Radek Zelenka, Laura Cadman, Major Lorne, Stephen Caldwell, Kavanaugh, Katie Brown, Kate Heightmeyer, Miko

Pairings: Badman, ein paar Hinweise auf Sheyla, McKay/Cadman UST, Teyla/Ronon UST

McKaySheppard Friendship

_**Ghostdoc**_

_Prolog_

Wissenschaftler sind ein merkwürdiges Völkchen, das kann vermutlich jeder bestätigen, der einen von ihnen näher kennt. Die Wissenschaftler auf Atlantis sind noch einmal eine Spur merkwürdiger. Und wenn es darum geht neue Entdeckungen zu machen, dann sind sie nicht gerne bereit zu teilen. (Und das hat nichts mit Ruhmsucht zu tun. Es ist doch so: Jeder Erfinder oder Entdecker, der in die Geschichte einging, hatte zuvor viele Leute, die die nervenzehrende Vorarbeit geleistet haben, aber aus diversen Gründen nicht berühmt wurden. Die Gebrüder Wright waren nicht die ersten die ein Flugzeug zum Fliegen gebracht haben – aber sie bekamen den Ruhm. Wissenschaftler ist ein extrem undankbarer Job. Darum ist es nur recht und billig, wenn sie sich über all ihre kleinen Entdeckungen besonders freuen und sie nur ungern mit andern teilen. In der Pegasus-Galaxis um so mehr).

Auf jeden Fall könnte das der Grund sein, warum Dr. Rodney McKay wutschnaubend und mit glühenden Augen in sein Labor gerannt kam und seinem geschätzten Kollegen, Radek Zelenka, das merkwürdige Objekt, was dieser gerade genauer betrachtete, aus der Hand riss und verkündete: „Was haben Sie da! Geben Sie das her! Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich Ihnen verboten habe in meiner Abwesenheit auch nur irgendetwas, das auf meinen Schreibtisch liegt, schief anzusehen geschweige denn anzufassen! Wer weiß, was Sie jetzt schon wieder kaputt gemacht haben!" Dr. McKays schlechte Laune hatte nur mit der Tatsache zu tun, dass einer seiner Kollegen unerlaubt etwas angefasst hatte, was er als sein Eigentum ansah, und nichts mit der Tatsache, dass er gerade eben von einer sehr frustrierenden Mission zurückgekehrt war, die damit geendet hatte, dass Teyla ihm gesagt hatte, er sollen den Mund halten. Nicht Sheppard, nicht Ronon, sondern Teyla. TEYLA! Doch das hatte ja, wie gesagt, nichts damit zu tun.

Radek Zelenka, der solche Ausfälle ihm selbst und jedem anderen lebendigen Wesen in der Pegasus-Galaxis gegenüber schon gewohnt war, machte sich nicht allzu viel aus den Anschuldigungen, versuchte sich aber trotzdem zu rechtfertigen: „Ich habe gesehen, dass es geblinkt hat. Deswegen wollte ich es mir näher ansehen."

„Aha. Es hat also geblinkt. Sind Sie sicher, dass es nicht erst zu blinken angefangen hat, als Sie es in die Hand genommen haben!", entgegnete Rodney McKay unfreundlich ohne seinen Kollegen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Stattdessen betrachtete er das Objekt in seinen Händen.

Das Objekt – es handelte sich um ein schwarzen Würfel mit einer Seitenlänge von 9, 5 cm – war ein Gegenstand, den die Antiker vor langer Zeit auf Atlantis zurückgelassen hatten (als sie die Stadt für immer verlassen hatten um sich zu Erde zu begeben), und von dem keiner wusste, wofür er eigentlich gut war. Dr. McKay hatte ihn vor einigen Tagen aus der Kiste mit dem „Keine Ahnung wozu" - Gegenständen herausgefischt und beschlossen herauszufinden wozu er nun wirklich gut war. Er hatte Colonel Sheppard geholt damit dieser ein paar Knöpfe auf den Würfel drückte, doch bisher hatte das alles nichts gebracht.

Dr. Zelenka war nun offensichtlich doch verärgert: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es schon geblinkt hat, bevor ich es in die Hand genommen habe, denn deswegen hab ich es ja in die Hand genommen! Wahrscheinlich haben Colonel Sheppard und Sie das ausgelöst als Sie mit dem Würfel herumgespielt haben, bevor Sie durchs Gate gegangen sind!"

Das konnte Dr. McKay nun wiederum nicht auf sich sitzen lassen: „Wir haben nicht _herumgespielt! _Wir haben gearbeitet! Wo wir gerade beim Stichwort sind: Haben Sie nichts zu tun?"

Dr. Zelenka kniff die Augen hinter seiner Brille zusammen und funkelte seinen Vorgesetzten wütend an. „Sie sind heute wieder einmal extrem unausstehlich, Rodney", bemerkte er.

„Ja, ja", murmelte Dr. McKay, der schon nicht mehr zuhörte.

Beleidigt zog sich sein tschechischer Kollege zurück, während er selbst damit begann auf Knöpfe zu drücken. Ich glaube, es muss nicht erwähnt werden, dass es extrem unvorsichtig ist, einfach auf Knöpfen von etwas, dessen Funktion man nicht kennt, herumzudrücken. Offensichtlich wurde Dr. McKay von seiner Wut zu dieser Tat veranlasst.

Es sollte die letzte Tat seines Lebens werden.


	2. 1 Kapitel

Disclaimer: Stargate: Atlantis gehört nicht mir, sondern Robert C. Cooper und Brad Wright. Charaktere und Setting sind nur geborgt.

**1. Kapitel**

„_Laut Augenzeugenberichten wurde Dr. Rodney McKay von einem schwarzen Antiker-Würfel, dessen genaue Funktion wir nicht kennen, ohne Vorwarnung desintegriert. Dr. Zelenka geht davon aus, dass der Würfel bei vorangegangenen Versuchen ihn zu aktivieren auf diese Aktion programmiert wurde." –Dr. Weirs vorläufiger Bericht zu den Umständen von Dr. Rodney McKays Tod/Verschwinden_

„Er kann nicht tot sein!" John Sheppards Augen funkelten Elisabeth Weir mit so viel Vorwurf, Wut und Trauer an, dass sie beinahe das Gefühl bekam die ganze Sache wäre ihre Schuld. „John", begann sie vorsichtig, „John, wir haben alles abgesucht. Wir haben jeden erdenklichen Scan durchgeführt. Rodney ist nicht mehr hier auf Atlantis. Jumper haben das Festland abgesucht. Auch dort haben wir keine Spur von ihm gefunden. Das Stargate wurde nicht aktiviert und es befand sich kein Schiff im Orbit. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass…."

„Dann haben Sie eben nicht gut genug gesucht. Oder er wurde zu einem der nahe gelegenen Planeten transportiert!", protestierte Sheppard sofort.

„Major Lorne sucht diese ab, aber bisher haben wir weder Spuren noch Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass-"

Wieder konnte sie ihre Ausführungen nicht beenden, weil sich unterbrochen wurde. „Oder er wurde in ein Parallel-Universum transportiert. Ich habe einen Bericht vom Stargate-Centre gelesen, indem es um genau das ging", eiferte John, „Oder er wurde phasenverschoben, wie es dieser Kristallschädel mit Dr. Jackson getan hat."

„John." Elisabeth fühlte sich hilflos. Sie könnte anführen, dass die Antiker doch in diesem Fall sicher Sensoren installiert hätten, die so jemanden aufspüren konnten, aber sie wusste, dass es nichts bringen würde. Sheppard war offensichtlich gewillt sich an jedem Strohhalm zu klammern und die traurige Wahrheit nicht zu akzeptieren, egal was sie ihm sagen würde.

„John, es tut mir unendlich Leid, aber Rodney ist tot."

„Nein! Er kann nicht tot sein! Denn wenn er tot ist, dann wäre es meine Schuld, und ich kann doch nicht einfach durch ein paar Knopfdrücke meinen Freund umbringen!" Johns Blick spiegelte nun immer mehr seine Verzweiflung wieder.

Elisabeth machte eine hilflose Geste. „Ich … John, vielleicht sollten Sie mit Dr. Heightmeyer reden", schlug sie dann vorsichtig vor.

„Er –ist –nicht – tot", presste Sheppard zwischen den Zähnen hervor, drehte sich um und stürmte aus ihren Büro. /_Wundervoll, das ist ja einfach wundervoll gelaufen./_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_/Was war das für ein merkwürdiges Licht? Warum fühle ich mich so komisch? Wo bin ich/ _Rodney öffnete vorsichtig seine Augen. Offenbar befand er sich noch immer im Labor. Nur, dass Radek und all die anderen verschwunden waren. Außerdem hielt er den Würfel nicht mehr in der Hand. Rodney blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich verstört um. Das Labor war vollkommen verlassen und von dem Würfel gab es auch keine Spur. /_Vielleicht ist er mir heruntergefallen./ _Rodeny sah an sich hinunter und … schrie entsetzt auf.

„Meine Beine! Meine Beine sind verschwunden! Hilfe! Carson! Holt Carson! Ich habe keine Beine mehr!" /_Moment, wenn ich keine Beine mehr habe, wieso winde ich mich dann nicht unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden/_ Rodney sah noch einmal an sich hinunter. Dort wo normalerweise die menschliche Hüfe und die – äh- edelsten Teile sein sollten war nichts. Genauer gesagt war da ungefähr nach der Hälfte seines Bauches nichts mehr. /_Sehr merkwürdig. Mein Oberkörper schwebt also durch die Gegend. Aber wo ist der Rest von mir/ _Rodney kratzte sich sinnierend am Kopf und streckte dann seine Hand nach vorne um sie zu betrachten … und schrie ein zweites Mal. „Ich bin durchsichtig! Ich kann durch mich hindurch sehen! … Okay, beruhig dich. Du bist Wissenschaftler. Es gibt sicher ein ganz normale Erklärung für all das hier." Er sah seine Hand noch einmal an. „Objektiv gesehen bin ich nicht ganz durchsichtig. Ich habe eindeutige Umrisse und die Farbe meiner Haut und meiner Kleidung schimmert ganz leicht auf. Das bedeutet … ich löse mich auf. Wundervoll. ICH LÖSE MICH AUF! Wo sind denn alle! … Nein, ruhig bleiben, das ist nichts, was ich und Radek nicht wieder hinkriegen. Radek genau. Ich muss ihn finden. Aber wie bewege ich mich vorwärts? … Und wieso spreche ich schon wieder mit mir selbst? Das muss der Stress sein. Tief durchatmen und Ruhe." Rodney atmete tief durch und schloss seinen Mund. Und dann konzentrierte er sich darauf sich fortzubewegen - und schwebte Richtung Ausgang.

_/Sehr gut. Es geht ja. Jetzt muss ich nur noch Hilfe finden und ehe ich es mich versehe, ist wieder alles beim Alten./_

Rodney schwebte zu Elisabeth Büro. Dort war Major Lorne gerade dabei Bericht zu erstatten. „Es tut mir Leid, M'am, aber ich konnte keine Spur von ihm finden", berichtete er. /_Wird schon wieder jemand vermisst? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts./ _

Weir nickte. „Sobald die _Dädalus _hier eintrifft, wird sie eine genauere Suche veranstalten, doch ich fürchte wir müssen der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken", meinte sie, legte eine Pause ein und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht als sie fortfuhr: „Dr. Rodney McKay ist tot."

„Oh, nein!", entfuhr es Rodney.

Weder Lorne noch Elisabeth reagierten. „Ich bin tot!", wiederholte Rodney ungläubig, während die anderen beiden mit betrübten Gesichtsausdrücken schwiegen. „Unsinn, ich kann gar nicht tot sein! Ich bin doch hier!" Rodney schwebte zwischen Lorne und Elisabeths Schreibtisch und wedelte mit den Armen. Lorne zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper und als er sich umdrehte sah er, dass auch Elisabeth gar nichts von ihm wahrzunehmen schien.

„Das wäre im Moment alles. Danke, Major", meinte sie leise. Lorne nickte und ging.

_Ich glaube das alles nicht. _„Ich bin nicht tot! Ich bin hier! Aber wenn ich mich in diesem Tempo weiter auflöse, dann bin ich bald doch tot!", argumentierte Rodney aber es brachte gar nichts. Elisabeth seufzte nur tief und setze sich dann in ihren Stuhl und starrte einige Sekunden ins Leere. Dann beugte sie sich vor und aktivierte ihren Laptop. „Das war's? Das war Ihre ganze Trauerphase? Warum tanzen Sie nicht gleich auf meinem Grab!", empörte sich Rodney, „Sie sind offensichtlich viel zu unsensibel um meine Schwingungen wahrzunehmen! Ich suche mir jemanden, der das kann! Ich gehe zu Teyla!" Beleidigt schwebte er davon. Er meinte hinter sich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, das nach Elisabeth klang, zu hören als er das Büro verließ, aber er ignorierte es.

Er schwebte in die Messe. Auf den Weg dorthin schwebte er vor alle möglichen Leute, die ihm unterkamen, aber keiner nahm Notiz von ihm. In der Messe fand er Teyla, die gemeinsam mit Ronon an einem Tisch saß und sehr unglücklich aussah.

„Hier werde ich doch mehr Glück haben, hoffe ich!", meinte Rodney und schwebte hinter Ronon. Teyla sah aber in eine ganz andere Richtung. Ihre Augen waren verdächtig wässrig als sie mit gebrochener Stimme meinte: „Wie kann ein Tod nur so … sinnlos sein?"

„Ich bin nicht tot!", erklärte Rodney, doch Teyla sah nicht auf. Rodney seufzte tief. Offensichtlich hatten sich alle gegen ihn verschworen. Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nicht der Tod eines Kriegers", stellte er fest. „Was soll denn das bitte bedeuten?", wunderte sich Rodney. „Er hätte den Tod eines Kriegers verdient", fuhr Ronon dümmlich fort. Teyla nickte abwesend.

„Was! Seid ihr beide irregeworden! Ich will nicht wie ein Krieger sterben! Ich will in meinem Bett mit den Nobelpreis im Arm in hohem Alter sterben!"

„Er war ein guter Mann", sagte Ronon. „Vielleicht träume ich das ja alles bloß und es ist nur ein Alptraum….", murmelte Rodney.

Teyla starrte Ronon an. „Das letzte, was ich zu ihm gesagt habe war, dass er still sein soll. Schlimmer noch, ich habe es unfreundlich gesagt", erklärte sie verzweifelt.

„Darüber müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen", meinte Rodney, „Ich verzeihe Ihnen. Aber jetzt: SPÜREN SIE MICH ENDLICH!" Wütend schwebte er zu ihr hin und stieß sie an. Seine Hand ging leider durch ihren Arm hindurch. Teyla rieb sich gedankenverloren an dieser Stelle. „Ich bin sicher, er verzieht Ihnen", sagte Ronon mit einiger Verspätung. Rodney verdrehte die Augen. Und die Leute warfen ihm vor unsensibel zu sein.

Teyla erhob sich. „Ich sollte besser gehen. Entschuldigen Sie mich", meinte sie gebrochen und ging direkt durch Rodney hindurch. Kaum war das geschehen blieb sie stehen und drehte sich misstrauisch um. „Oh, Gott sei Dank. Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf Sie verlassen kann, Teyla", atmete Rodney erleichtert auf. „Hier ist es sehr kalt, finden Sie nicht?", verkündete Teyla und ging.

„NEEEEIINNN! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Seid ihr denn alle verblödet! Ich bin nicht tot, verdammt!", heulte der Wissenschaftler wütend. /_Es sei denn ich wäre ein Geist. Oh, mein Gott, ich bin ein Geist! … Unsinn. Und was, wenn es doch kein Unsinn ist! Rodney McKay, der Geist von Atlantis. … Ich muss unbedingt jemanden finden, der mich sehen kann./_

Sein nächstes Ziel war die Krankenstation. Immerhin war Carson Arzt. Wer wäre besser geeignet um ihn in seiner jetzigen Situation zu helfen als ein Arzt/_Ein Geisterjäger, aber leider haben wir keinen auf Atlantis. Wenn ich wieder am Leben, ich meine, in der Phase bin, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass wir hier einen stationieren./_

Auf halbem Weg kam ihm der schreckliche Gedanke, dass er möglicherweise auf der Krankenstation auf seine eigene Leicht stoßen könnte. Das hätte ihn fast dazu gebracht wieder umzudrehen, aber er schwebte dann doch tapfer weiter. Auf der Krankenstation fand er Carson und Sheppard. „Es tut mir Leid, John", sagte Carson gerade, „Aber die Rückstände, die ich am Unfallort gefunden habe, stammen offensichtlich von Rodney." /_Oh, mein Gott! Er hat Rückstände gefunden. Von mir. Das heißt es gibt nicht einmal eine Leiche…/_

„Aber das muss nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass er tot ist, oder?", erwiderte Sheppard, „Ich meine, es sind Hautrückstände von Rodney, okay, aber…"

„Genau!", stimmte Rodney ihm zu, „Sagen Sie ihm, dass das gar nichts zu bedeuten hat, Carson!"

„Es waren verbrannte Rückstände und nach den Beschreibungen des Zwischenfalls zu schließen…." Carson verstummte.

„Nein, nein, nein! Ich kann nicht tot sein! Ich bin nicht tot! Los Carson, geben Sie zu, dass es noch Hoffnung gibt!", protestierte Rodney lautstark, doch natürlich hörte ihn keiner.

„Ich wünschte ja auch, dass ich mir irren würde", fuhr Carson fort, „Rodney war mein Freund und ich würde alles tun um ihn zurückzuholen."

„Ja, von wegen! Sie tun genau gar nichts!", fauchte dieser, „Sie erklären mich hier gerade für tot! Ein toller Freund sind Sie!"

„Aber John, ich fürchte wirklich, dass Rodney-", Carson schloss die Augen und meinte dann sehr leise mit dem Gesichtsausdruck eines getretenen Hundes, „ Ich fürchte, dass Rodney wirklich tot ist."

„NEEEINNNN!", schrie Rodney. Er wandte sich an Sheppard. „Colonel", argumentierte er, „Lassen Sie mich jetzt nicht im Stich! Sie wissen, doch, dass ich nicht tot bin, nicht wahr!"

Dann sah er Sheppards Gesichtsausdruck und erschrak. Der Colonel sah einfach schrecklich aus. Ungefähr so als hätte er eben erfahren, dass sein bester Freund gestorben war. Nun eigentlich hatte er das ja auch, also war es vermutlich verständlich.

„Danke, Carson", meinte er tonlos, drehte sich um und ging. Rodney starrte ihm hinterher.

„Ich glaub es nicht! Das ist einfach nicht wahr!", empörte er sich, „Dass ist alles Zelenkas Schuld! Wenn er nicht meine Sachen angefasst hätte, dann wäre jetzt noch alles in Ordnung! Carson, wohin gehen Sie, ich rede mit Ihnen!" Doch Carson ging ungerührt weiter.

„Das ist zum wahnsinnig werden!" Wütend schwebte Rodney los um Radek zu suchen und ihm seine Meinung zu sagen, auch wenn dieser sie nicht hören konnte.

Radek war damit beschäftigt wie ein Verrückter den Würfel zu untersuchen. Dabei murmelte er irgendetwas auch Tschechisch. Er machte so einen elenden Eindruck, dass Rodney alle Beschimpfungen, die er geplant hatte, sofort wieder vergaß. Er schwebte hinter Radek hin und sah ihm beim Arbeiten zu. „Und haben Sie schon Fortschritte gemacht?", erkundigte er sich und bekam aber keine Antwort, sondern nur einen tschechischen Fluch zu hören. Und dann begann der Wissenschaftler auch noch damit Unsinn zu fabrizieren.

„Nein, Moment! Was machen Sie denn da! Das ist ganz falsch! Nein, ich hab doch gesagt… Oh, das hätte ich ja fast vergessen." Resignierend schwebte Rodney davon. Dem anderen Mann bei der Arbeit zu zusehen, hätte ihn doch nur deprimiert.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die Trauerfeier war ja irgendwie rührend. Für jemand, der mit Leuten umsprang wie … nun ja, wie er nun einmal mit Leuten umsprang, hatte er erstaunlich viele Freunde und Bekannte, die über sein Ableben betrübt zu sein schienen.

Cadman heulte die ganze Zeit in Carsons Armen, der immer noch mit diesem getretener Hund-Gesichtsausdruck herumlief. Teyla trug die athosianischen Trauerfarben und machte den Eindruck als hätte sie längere Zeit nicht mehr durchgeschlafen. Elisabeth hielt eine rührende Rede unter der sie in Tränen ausbrach (und die mit den Worten: „Rodney McKay war ein interessanter Mann. Und vor allem war er eine furchtbare Nervensäge." begann).

Ronon schien würdevoll bedrückt zu sein, was Rodney schon ein wenig wunderte, aber es gab noch andere Dinge, die ihn noch mehr erstaunten also….

Radek hielt auch eine Rede- nach der Hälfte verfiel er ins Tschechische, so dass Rodney kein Wort mehr verstand, aber er nahm an, dass es sich um Laboranekdoten handelte. Miko heulte ebenfalls die ganze Zeit, bei dieser Rede besonders (konnte sie etwa Tschechisch?). Mit ihr im Takt heulte Katie Brown, was Rodney irgendwie besonders peinlich war, denn immerhin hatte er diese Frau nach der ganzen Sache mit Cadman nie wieder anders als professionell angesprochen, weil er befürchtet hatte, dass es sowieso nur ein Desaster werden könnte. Heightmeyer weinte nicht, aber sie sah auch sehr betrübt aus (denn immerhin: Wer sollte ihr nun jede Woche von all den Dingen erzählen, die sie offensichtlich immer so amüsierten?).

Die dritte Rede hielt Lorne (angeblich weil sich Sheppard dazu nicht in der Lage fühlte, denn dieser saß mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck in der ersten Reihe und schien gar nichts um sich herum wahrzunehmen). Auf jeden Fall lief die Rede darauf hinaus, dass, nach dem Überwinden des ersten Eindrucks, Major Lorne ihn ganz lieb gewonnen zu haben schien. Dabei klang es die ganze Zeit so, als würde er über seinen Hund sprechen und nicht über das Genie, das die Stadt schon so oft gerettet hatte.

Da man mit der Trauerfeier gewartet hatte bis die _Dädalus_ eingetroffen war, war auch deren Crew (abgesehen von Hermiod natürlich) anwesend. Caldwell schien von Rodneys Ableben doch tatsächlich betroffen zu sein. Die größte Überraschung war allerdings die Anwesenheit eines doch irgendwie bedrückt aussehenden Kavanaughs.

Nach Lornes Rede ging Rodney (besser gesagt schwebte er davon) weil ihm das alles deprimierte und die Aussicht auf seine Zukunft ihn nur noch mehr deprimierte und das ganze Gerede von seinem Tod und davon, was für ein toller Mensch er doch gewesen war, ihn ganz krank machte. /_Und was wenn ich nun auf ewig so bleibe, wie ich jetzt bin? Sie haben mich aufgegeben. Es ist für mich eindeutig vorbei. Ich kann nicht mehr gerettet werden./ _Diese Aussicht ließ ihn, trotz seiner derzeitigen Form, erzittern.

_A/N: Armer Rodney. Es geht bald weiter. Reviews?_


	3. 2 Kapitel

Spoiler für „Duett"

**2. Kapitel**

„Colonel, Sie müssen sich wirklich nicht die Schuld geben. Wir wissen nicht, wer von uns beiden den Würfel programmiert hat um das zu tun, was er mit mir auch immer getan hat. Sie sollten Ihre Energie viel lieber darauf verwenden mich zu finden und zu retten", erklärte Rodney dem deprimierten John Sheppard, „Wenn Sie das für mich tun, dann verspreche ich, dass ich mich ein Monat lang nicht mehr beschwere. … Ach, wenn Sie mich nur hören könnten."

Rodney war überaus frustriert. All seine bisherigen Versuche Kontakt aufzunehmen waren gescheitert. Er hatte versucht alle möglichen Dinge in der Stadt anzufassen, aber es war ihm bei keinem gelungen. Dann war er, trotz Todesangst, hinüber aufs Festland geschwebt und hatte bei den Athosianern sein Glück versucht. Doch auch das hatte nicht funktioniert.

„Das ist doch einfach lächerlich. Ich bin ein Genie. Mir muss doch eine Möglichkeit einfallen, wie ich Kontakt aufnehmen könnte!" Rodney drehte sich verzweifelt im Kreis. „Na toll, jetzt wird mich auch noch schlecht. Dabei sollte mir in meinem jetzigen Zustand überhaupt nicht schlecht werden dürfen! Ich habe ja immerhin keinen Magen mehr!"

Sheppard reagierte natürlich überhaupt nicht auf ihn und seine Anfälle, sondern seufzte nur tief, stand dann auf und verließ sein Quartier. „Halt! Warten Sie auf mich!", rief Rodney erschrocken und schwebte dem Colonel hinterher, doch die Tür von dessen Quartier schloss sich zu schnell, deswegen musste Rodney hindurch schweben.

„Ich hasse das! Ich fühle mich wie Caspar!", beschwerte er sich und beeilte sich dann um neben Sheppard herschweben zu können. „Wissen Sie, als ich noch am Leben war, waren Sie ein angenehmerer Gesprächspartner." _Warum rede ich überhaupt noch mit ihm? Es hat doch sowieso keinen Sinn. Ich war nicht mehr so frustriert seit ich Cadman in meinem Kopf hatte…_

_Moment, das ist es! _

„Natürlich!", rief der Wissenschaftler aus, „Wissen Sie noch als Cadman in meinem Kopf war? Sie konnte meinen Körper übernehmen, als ich geschlafen habe. Vielleicht kann ich das auch!" Er strahlte Sheppard an, doch der ging unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Natürlich bedeutet das aber, dass ich irgendwie in den schlafendem Körper hineinkommen muss", fuhr Rodney fort. Dann legte er eine Pause sein. „Oh, Gott! Nein, das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee! Das ist ja ekelig. … Andererseits bin ich tot oder aus der Phase oder … auf jeden Fall bin ich verzweifelt!", schloss er. _Nur wen soll ich nehmen?_

Teyla und Ronon kamen ihnen entgegen. „John, da sind Sie ja", meinte Teyla, „Alles in Ordnung?" Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. Teyla legte ihm mitfühlende eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir vermissen ihn alle", meinte sie.

„Wissen Sie, was merkwürdig ist?", erwiderte John, „Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, er wäre gar nicht tot, sondern immer noch hier und würde mir die Ohren volljammern. Verrückt, nicht?"

„Wie bitte!", empörte sich Rodney.

„Das ist wirklich verrückt", befand Ronon.

Rodney starrte ihn böse an. „Okay, das war's. Hiermit sind Sie beide offiziell von meiner Liste, der Leute mit denen ich Kontakt aufnehmen will, gestrichen!", verkündete er und schwebte beleidigt davon.

Er musste an seinem Plan arbeiten einen anderen im Schlaf zu übernehmen. Carson war Arzt, er würde die Notwendigkeit einer solchen Tat sicherlich verstehen. Elisabeth war auch eine Möglichkeit, sie tat immer so verständnisvoll. Oder Radek, er war Wissenschaftler und würde es richtig verstehen und sofort damit beginnen die Suche nach Rodney wieder aufzunehmen.

_Aber das würde mir bei ihnen allen komisch vorkommen… Moment, was ist mit Cadman? Immerhin schuldet sie mir noch was wegen … dem Kuss, an den ich nie wieder denken wollte._

_Cadman ist eine gute Möglichkeit, soviel steht fest._

Also schwebte Rodney in dieser Nacht in Laura Cadmans Quartier und beobachtete die Soldatin beim Schlafen. _Los geht's. Und wie soll ich es am Besten anstellen. Ich könnte mich auf sie legen und… Oh, Gott, klingt das pervers. _

Er starrte die schlafende Frau an. _Aber sie ist eigentlich ganz hübsch, wenn sie die Haare offen trägt und dieses rosa Nachthemd … Halt! Böser Rodney, hör sofort auf so etwas zu denken! Sie ist Carsons Mädchen! Denk an den Kuss. Nicht den, den anderen. ..Okay, es geht schon wieder._

Er umkreiste sie nervös. _Okay, ich probiere einfach in sie zu sinken. Irgendwie…_

Rodney schwebte über das Bett, brachte sich dann in eine waagrechte Position und sank langsam hinunter. Er sank immer weiter und weiter und weiter …. und durch Cadman hindurch und landete am Boden unter ihrem Bett.

„Oh, das ist so unfair!", beschwerte er sich und versuchte es diesmal von unten. Er schwebte ein Stückchen hinauf und weiter hinauf und … durch sie hindurch bis er wieder über dem Bett schwebte.

„Verdammter Mist! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein!"

_Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig! Moment, vielleicht kann ich durch ihren Mund hineingelangen. In den Filmen machen das die Geister auch immer. … Nur, dass ich kein Geist bin! Merk dir: Ich bin kein Geist._

Er schwebte vor sein Opfer und beobachtete sie beim Schlafen. Leider hatte sie den Mund zu. „Ach, das ist doch lächerlich! Ich würde da doch sowieso niemals hineinpassen!"

„Mhm, Rodney?", murmelte Laura im Schlaf. „Ja, schon gut, schlafen Sie weiter!", wies dieser sie an. „Okay", murmelte die Schlafende.

„Was! Nein, Moment! Ich bin's! Wachen Sie wieder auf! Nein, nur halb auf! Ich meine…. Cadman, können Sie mich hören!", rief Rodney erschrocken, doch die Soldatin reagierte nicht mehr. Offensichtlich waren wirklich alle gegen ihn.

„Das ist einfach gemein! Hat Gott beschlossen, dass er mich hasst!", beschwerte sich der Wissenschaftler und beschloss dann, dass es nichts schaden konnte ein weiteres Mal zu versuchen seinen ursprünglichen Plan umzusetzen. Er musste nur daran denken rechtzeitig stehen zu bleiben.

Also positionierte er sich noch einmal über dem Bett und ließ sich langsam hinunter sinken. Als er das komische Gefühl bekam in etwas zu sein hielt er an. _Okay, hier bin ich. Mal sehen, ob es klappt. Augen öffnen. Augen öffnen. _Und dann sah er die dunkle Zimmerdecke.

_Gut, rechte Hand heben. _Er spürte wie sich die Position seiner rechten Schulter leicht zu ändern schien und er etwas weiter nach Vorne rutschte. _Okay, es scheint zu funktionieren. Jetzt muss ich nur noch irgendwie eine Nachricht hinterlassen._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Und es war einfach heute Morgen da?", vergewisserte sich Carson.

„Ja, wenn ich es dir doch sage. Ich bin aufgewacht, komme ins Bad und da sehe ich diese Nachricht auf meinem Spiegel", erklärte Cadman ein wenig ungeduldig, „Ich bin zuerst natürlich furchtbar erschrocken. Aber dann dachte ich mir, was wenn sie von Rodney ist. Ich hatte heute Nacht das Gefühl … er wäre in meiner Nähe."

„Also, ich weiß nicht, Laura." Carson betrachtete den Spiegel kritisch. Jemand hatte mit Zahnpasta darauf eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie lautete: **Ich bin noch hier.**

„Wir sollten Dr. Weir Bescheid geben", befand Laura und wollte sich auch schon auf den Weg machen.

„Ähm, Laura, vielleicht solltest du dich zuerst noch … umziehen", schlug Carson errötend vor und sah möglichst unauffällig zu Boden.

„Was!" Sie sah an sich herunter. Sie trug immer noch ihr rosa Nachthemd. „Oh."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es ist nicht gesagt, dass diese Nachricht von Rodney stammt", meinte Elisabeth gerade.

„Oh, bitte! Von wem soll sie denn sonst stammen!", empörte sich Rodney.

„Ach, kommen Sie! Von wem soll sie denn sonst stammen!", meinte Sheppard keine Sekunde später.

„Danke, Colonel", Rodney nickte seinem Freund zu, „Ich wusste, ich kann auf Sie zählen."

„Das ist eine sehr gute Frage", warf Carson ein. „Genau, Elisabeth", stimmte ihm Rodney zu, „Hören Sie auf die beiden."

„Es könnte sein, dass Lt. Cadman im Schlafwandel die Nachricht geschrieben hat", wandte Kate Heightmeyer ein. Laura starrte die Frau an. „Wegen Ihrer speziellen Erfahrung mit Dr. McKay könnten Sie Ihre unbewusste Hoffnung, dass er noch am Leben ist, umsetzen indem Sie…", fuhr die Psychiaterin schnell fort und brabbelte irgendwelchen Unsinn daher.

„Was wissen Sie schon, Sie Betrügerin!", herrschte Rodney sie an, „ Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn!"

„Also, Kate, ich will Sie ja nicht beleidigen, aber das alles ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn", unterbrach Cadman die Ausführungen der Psychiaterin brüsk, „Ich hänge sicherlich nicht so sehr an Rodney, dass ich seinen Geist erfinden würde, nur damit mir etwas von ihm bleibt."

„Was!" Mehr fiel Rodney dazu nicht ein.

„Also gut", meinte Elisabeth, „Nehmen wir für einen Moment an, diese Nachricht würde von Rodney stammen." („Danke vielmals", murmelte dieser). „Wäre es möglich, dass der Würfel etwas mit ihm gemacht hat, das dazu führt, dass wir ihn nicht mehr finden können?" Mit dieser Frage wandte sie sich an Zelenka. Der dachte kurz nach.

„Na ja", meinte er, „Möglich ist es natürlich schon. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wozu dieser Würfel eigentlich gut ist. Aber selbst wenn wir annehmen, dass das, was Rodney widerfahren ist, umkehrbar ist, haben ich keine Ahnung wie wir es umkehren könnten. Wir untersuchen den Würfel natürlich weiter, aber wir müssen auch in Betracht ziehen, dass eine Umkehrung des Prozesses möglicherweise niemals vorgesehen war. Oder, dass man dazu ein vollkommen anderes Gerät brauchen könnte."

Enttäuschte (und ein wütendes) Gesichter folgten dieser Ankündigung. „Aha, ich wusste es doch! Sie sind hinter meinem Job her! Sie können es ruhig zugeben!", herrschte Rodney seinen Kollegen an, „Sie sind durchschaut!"

„Glauben Sie mir, ich wünschte, ich hätte bessere Neuigkeiten", fuhr Radek fort, „Aber wir sollten uns keine falschen Hoffnungen machen."

_Verdammt. Das ist nicht fair._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Rodney verfolgte Radek den Rest des Tages und sah ihm bei seinen Versuchen den Würfel zu untersuchen zu. Leider reagierte der Tscheche auf all sein Brüllen und seine Verbesserungsvorschläge so gut wie gar nicht. Also ließ er Radek wieder Radek sein und schwebte in die Messe, nur um zu sehen, dass es den blauen Wackelpudding gab, den er so liebte, und er ihn nicht essen konnte, weil er überhaupt nicht mehr essen konnte, weil er keine Magen mehr hatte und ein Geist war.

Also schwebte er in sein Quartier. Zum Glück hatten die anderen noch alles so gelassen wie es war, und seine Sachen noch nicht zusammengepackt um sie seiner Schwester zu schicken.

„All das, das Sie tun bringt nichts", sagte auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihm. Erschrocken wirbelte er herum und sah einen Mann, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, und der überhaupt nicht angezogen war wie das Personal auf Atlantis oder die Athosianer. „Wer bitte sind Sie?", fragte Rodney etwas irritiert, „Können Sie mich etwa sehen?"

„Wer ich bin, tut nichts zur Sache, Dr. McKay", sagte der Fremde, „Wichtig ist nur, dass ich so wie Sie einst Opfer des Würfels wurde und seitdem hier festsitze. Und ich kann Ihnen eines versichern: Egal was Sie versuchen, es gibt kein Entrinnen. Sie werden den Rest der Ewigkeit hier mit mir verbringen, wo Sie keiner Ihre Freunde sehen oder hören kann."

_TBC_

_A/N: Wer ist der Fremde? Wieso hat er einen ganzen Körper? Hat er Recht? Wird McKay sich damit abfinden? Das werdet ihr hoffentlich bald erfahren._

_Reviews?_


	4. 3 Kapitel

Vage Spoiler für „Grace Under Pressure" (Unter Druck/ Halluzinationen)

Nach längeren Überlegungen habe mich entschieden, dass diese Geschichte zwischen „Grace Under Pressure" (Unter Druck/ Halluzinationen) und „The Tower" (Der Turm) spielt.

**3. Kapitel**

Rodney blinzelte den Fremden ein paar Sekunden lang dümmlich an. Dann hatte er sich von der ersten Überraschung erholt und legte los: „Wer **sind **Sie? Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen? Was machen Sie in meinem Quartier? Und wie kommen Sie dazu so etwas zu behaupten? Woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass Sie real sind und nicht eine Manifestation meines durchdrehendes Geistes, denn obwohl ich das wahrscheinlich nicht sagen sollte, wäre das nicht das erste Mal, das mir so etwas passieren würde!"

Er legte eine kurze Pause ein um gleich darauf weiter zu machen, doch der Fremde hob bittend die Hand. „Dr. McKay, _bitte. _Ich werde alle Ihre Fragen beantworten, wenn es Sie glücklich macht. Aber geben Sie mir eine Chance dazu", meinte er.

Rodney nahm sich ein paar Sekunden um das Erscheinungsbild des Fremden noch einmal zu mustern. Er trug komische goldene Kleidung, hatte dunkle schwarze Haare und grüne Augen, war rasiert und sah eigentlich recht freundlich aus, fand zumindest Rodney.

„Sind Sie ein Antiker!", entfuhr es dem Wissenschaftler dann, als ihm einfiel, dass der andere zuvor gesagt hatte, er wäre ebenfalls ein Opfer des Würfels geworden, „Und warum haben Sie einen ganzen Körper und ich nicht! Ich finde das unfair!"

Der Fremde seufzte tief. „Sind das jetzt alle Fragen gewesen oder kommen noch welche?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

Rodney dachte kurz nach. „Nein, das wäre fürs erste alles", befand er dann.

Der Fremde wirkte erleichtert. (Was Rodney schon ein wenig verärgerte). „Also, wie ich schon gesagt habe, tut mein Name nichts zur Sache. Aber da Sie offensichtlich darauf bestehen mich irgendwie nennen zu können – nennen Sie mich Thogs."

„Thogs?", wunderte sich Rodney.

„Ja. Nun, wo war ich? Ach, ja. Bei mir. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich überaus real bin. Und wenn ich das Produkt Ihrer Phantasie wäre, dann würde ich doch sicherlich nicht Thogs genannt werden wollen, nicht wahr?", fuhr „Thogs" fort.

„Na ja…." Irgendwo hatte das ja eine gewisse Logik, andrerseits…

„Des Weiteren, ja ich gehörte zu denen, die Sie die Antiker nennen. Allerdings bin ich schon relativ lange hier. Deswegen kenne ich auch Ihren Namen, Dr. McKay, und deswegen wusste ich auch, wo sich Ihr Quartier befindet und habe beschlossen hier auf Sie zu warten, da ich wusste, dass Sie früher oder später hierher kommen würden. Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen und Sie davon überzeugen, dass Ihr Bemühen mit Ihren Freunden in Kontakt zu treten sinnlos ist. Ich sollte es wissen, denn immerhin bin ich schon lange genug in dieser Lage."

„Sie behaupten also, dass Sie schon seit der Zeit der Antiker hier in dieser Stadt herumspuken?" Rodney war nicht geneigt diesen Thogs so einfach zu glauben.

„Ja. Ich war schon lange hier als Ihre Expedition angekommen ist. Ich habe Ihr Tun seitdem beobachtet und war überaus beunruhigt als Sie begannen mit dem Würfel herumzuspielen. Leider konnten Sie mich ja nicht hören. Und nun sind Sie ebenfalls hier."

Rodney nickte nachdenklich. Dann schwebte er plötzlich auf Thogs zu und rammte ihn eine Faust in den Arm.

„Au!", empörte sich Thogs und rieb sich den Arm, „Wieso haben Sie das getan!"

„Ich wollte herausfinden, ob an Ihrer Geschichte etwas dran ist", erklärte Rodney, „Offenbar sagen Sie zumindest in der Hinsicht auf Ihren Zustand die Wahrheit."

Thogs rieb sich beleidigt den Arm. „Natürlich sage ich die Wahrheit. Sind Sie immer so misstrauisch?", beschwerte er sich.

„Ja. Sie haben mir noch immer nicht gesagt, warum Sie ganz hier sind, während ich nur noch in der oberen Hälfte vorhanden bin!", kehrte Rodney zu seinen Anfangsfragen zurück.

„Nun das … hängt vermutlich mit Willenskraft zusammen. Ich hatte lange genug Zeit um zu üben", meinte Thogs. Rodney glaubte ihm das zwar nicht so ganz, ließ es dann aber dabei bewenden.

„Na gut", meinte er dann, „Mir sind ein paar Dutzend neue Fragen zu unserem jetzigen Zustand eingefallen."

Thogs seufzte. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Müssen wir essen oder andere menschliche Bedürfnisse erfüllen?"

„Nein."

„Aha. Wie sieht es mit Schlafen aus?"

„Nun, so sehr es nützen könnte um die Langeweile zu vertreiben… Das funktioniert jetzt nicht mehr."

„Wieso sollte ich Ihnen das alles eigentlich glauben? Nach allem, was ich weiß, könnten Sie ein verrückter Axtmörder sein, der von Antikern als Strafe hierher verbannt wurde."

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass dem nicht so ist. Wenn ich ein Mörder wäre, denken Sie nicht, ich würde mich Ihnen gegenüber dann nicht anders verhalten?"

„Nicht, wenn Sie mich dazu bringen wollen Ihnen zu vertrauen und Sie aus Ihren jetzigen Zustand zu befreien!"

Thogs ließ den Kopf hängen. „Mir war gar nicht bewusst, dass Genie und paranoid im selben Atemzug zu nennen sind", kommentierte er bedrückt.

Rodney funkelte ihn an. „Ich glaube Ihnen einfach nicht", meinte er, „Sie würden das an meiner Stelle genauso wenig tun. Sie haben nämlich einen Kapitalfehler begangen!"

„Ach ja?"

„Sie haben mit keinem Wort erwähnt, wozu der Würfel eigentlich gut ist, und wie es Sie hierher verschlagen hat!", triumphierte Rodney.

Thogs seufzte erneut. „Doch nur, weil Sie mir dazu keine Gelegenheit gelassen haben", erklärte er müde.

„Also gut. Dann schießen Sie los. Ich bin ganz Ohr!", forderte Rodney und sah den Anderen erwartungsvoll an. Und Thogs begann zu erzählen. Und Rodney glaubte ihm kein Wort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie hatten sich wieder alle im Konferenzraum versammelte. Dr. Weir saß am Haupt des Tisches und sah erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Colonel Sheppard, Dr. Zelenka, Dr. Beckett, Dr. Heightmeyer und Laura Cadman waren anwesend.

„Er hat also eine neue Nachricht hinterlassen?", begann Elisabeth und sah Cadman an.

Laura nickte. „_Ich bin nicht alleine_", erklärte sie, „Was immer das bedeuten soll."

Radek seufzte. „Mir wäre es lieber, er würde mir eine Gebrauchsanleitung für diesen dummen Würfel zukommen lassen. Ich komme einfach nicht weiter", gestand er unglücklich, „Es ist wie ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen. Nur noch frustrierender."

„Ich bin mir sicher, Sie und Ihr Team sind in der Lage die Funktionsweise des Gerätes zu klären", meinte Weir doch Zelenka schüttelte den Kopf.

„Im Augenblick sehe ich schwarz", meinte er, „Der einzige, der uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könnte, wäre Rodney. Aber in seiner derzeitigen Lage, wie auch immer die genau aussieht, ist er wohl kaum in der Lage uns zur Hand zu gehen."

„Wir sollten auch noch etwas anderes bedenken", mischte sich Kate Heigthmeyer ein, „Rodney befindet sich in einer sehr isolierten Situation. Er hat uns zwar die Nachricht, er wäre nicht allein, hinterlassen, aber selbst dann ist wohl immer noch so, dass er sich ohne Vertraute oder Freunde in einer neuen, für ihn frustrierenden, Situation befindet. Möglicherweise kann er uns sehen, unsere Gespräche mit anhören, aber wir können ihn nicht wahrnehmen. Das wäre selbst für eine belastbare Psyche eine kaum auszuhaltende Situation. Für jemanden wie Rodney hingegen…"

Sheppard sah sie schief an. „Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass er langsam aber sicher durchdreht?", erkundigte er sich wenig freundlich.

Heigthmeyer hob um Frieden bittend die Hand. „Ich sage nur, dass er erheblichem Stress ausgesetzt ist, und das nicht gut für ihn sein kann."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Warum bestehen Sie darauf mich wie einen Feind zu behandeln? Ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, dass wir den Würfel entwickelt haben, um uns vor den Wraith auf einer anderen Ebene der Existenz zu verstecken, ich aber bei einem der Tests hierher verschlagen wurde." Thogs rannte dem schnell vor ihm davon schwebenden Rodney nach.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe! Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort!", rief Rodney während er stur weiterschwebte.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie immer noch versuchen mit Ihren Freunden zu kommunizieren. Ich habe Ihnen doch erklärt, dass das sinnlos ist", argumentierte Thogs, „Ihr Freund, der Tscheche, wird nicht in der Lage sein die Funktionsweise des Würfels zu verstehen. Sie sollten sich endlich mit Ihrer Situation abfinden!"

„Nur über meine Leiche!"

Thogs blieb seufzend stehen und starrte den davon schwebenden Rodney McKay hinterher.

„Sie werden Ihre Meinung noch ändern", prophezeite er düster, „Sie werden noch zur Vernunft kommen."

_A/N: Ich weiß die Kapitel werden immer kürzer, aber ich fand diesen Punkt ganz schön um das Kapitel zu beenden._

_Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es hoffentlich wieder ein wenig von Teyla zu sehen und vielleicht auch wieder was von Lorne (ich liebe Major Lorne)._

_Reviews?_


	5. 4 Kapitel

Spoiler für „Duet" (Duett) und „Grace Under Pressure" (Unter Druck/ Halluzinationen)

**4. Kapitel**

_Ich hasse es ein Geist zu sein. Oder was auch immer ich bin. _Rodney seufzte und beobachtete die anderen frustriert beim Essen.

Sheppard hatte sich mit Teyla und Ronon zum Essen in der Messe getroffen und nun aßen sie gerade diesen wundervollen blauen Wackelpudding – allerdings war Rodney so weit, das ihm im so ziemlich alles Essbare wunderbar vorkommen würde. (Ausgenommen alles mit Citrus drin, natürlich). Es war nicht so, dass er wirklich Hunger hatte. Es war eher eine Art Phantomschmerz. Er vermisste etwas, das er eigentlich gar nicht mehr brauchte. Er vermisste einfach das Gefühl etwas zu _schmecken._

„Am Anfang ist es so, es ist ein wenig wie der Entzug eines Lustmittels an das man sich gewöhnt hat", erklärte Thogs, der sich uneingeladender Weise neben Rodney platziert hatte, „Aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran. Und man wird sich langsam klar darüber wie viel Zeit seines Lebens man doch mit der Zusichnahme von Nahrungsmitteln verschwendet hat."

Rodney wandte sich, entgegen besseren Wissens, dem angeblichen Antiker zu. „Vielen Dank für die Aufklärung, auch wenn ich mich nicht erinnern kann, Sie darum geben zu haben", schnappte er, „Oder Sie eingeladen zu haben mich zu begleiten. Aber da Sie offensichtlich gerne Stalker spielen…."

„Nun", meinte Thogs, „Ich denke nicht, dass diese da…" Er deutete auf Sheppard, Teyla und Ronon. „… Sie eingeladen haben. Also könnte man das gleiche über Sie sagen."

Rodney schnaubte. „Unsinn", behauptete er, „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich was verbotenes oder unsittliches getan hätte. Weder hab ich die Frauen in der Stadt beim Umziehen bespannt, noch hab ich irgendwas anderes beobachtet, was man laut den Sittengesetzten nicht beobachten sollte."

Thogs ließ das nicht gelten. „Aber Sie belauschen sie doch. Oder etwas nicht? Denn immerhin wissen sie ja nicht, dass Sie hier sind."

„Das", knurrte Rodney, „würde ich vielleicht tun. Doch es fällt mir nun mal nicht leicht, wenn Sie mich anquatschen."

„Meine Güte, heute haben Sie aber wieder einmal eine Laune….", maulte Thogs und zog sich zurück. Das war Rodney so nur recht. Immerhin konnte ihm sein „Leidensgefährte" ganz schön nerven und außerdem hielt er ihn davon ab … na ja davon ab zu lauschen.

„Denken Sie wirklich, dass Dr. McKay immer noch hier ist?", fragte Teyla gerade und sah sich bei diesen Worten unsicher in der Messe um.

„Worauf Sie sich verlassen können", murmelte Rodney, „So leicht werden Sie mich nicht los."

Sheppard schluckte sein Essen herunter. „Diese Nachrichten, die wir erhalten haben, stammen offensichtlich von ihm. Außerdem ist McKay doch viel zu stur um zu sterben", meinte er.

„He, das habe ich gehört!", empörte sich Rodney.

„Das würde es erklären", murmelte Teyla. Als die beiden Männer an ihrem Tisch sie erwartungsvoll ansahen erläuterte sie: „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl nicht ganz alleine zu sein. Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Es ist ähnelt entfernt dem Gefühl, das ich empfinden, wenn Wraith in der Nähe sind. Und doch ist es anders. Weniger unangenehm. Mehr … vertraut."

Ronon starrte sie an. „Ich verstehe", behauptete Sheppard, „Ich spüre das manchmal auch."

Ronon starrte ihn an. „Ich spüre gar nichts", verkündete er dann.

„Und wen hat das jetzt überrascht?", kommentierte Rodney trocken und bereute es einmal mehr, dass ihn keiner hören konnte. Was nutzen bissige Kommentare, wenn die Menschen gegen die sie gerichtete waren diese gar nicht mitbekamen?

Inzwischen hatte sich peinliches Schweigen am Tisch breit gemacht. Dann räusperte sich Teyla und meinte: „Hat Dr. Zelenka denn inzwischen schon Fortschritte gemacht und die Funktionsweise des Würfels ergründet?"

„Hah. Schön wär's! Dann hätte ich inzwischen auch wieder eine untere Körperhälfte!", schnaubte Rodney.

Sheppard zuckte die Schultern. „Er meint, er stünde kurz vor einem Durchbruch…"

„Ach so?" Rodney horchte auf. _Vielleicht sollte ich ja bei ihm vorbeisehen. _In der letzten Zeit hatte er das Labor gemieden. Auch deswegen, weil es ihn frustrierte Zelenka dabei zuzusehen wie er nicht vorwärts kam. _Ich sollte endlich lernen ihm zu vertrauen. Er hat mich immerhin schon öfter aus unangenehmen Situationen gerettet. Er hat Cadman aus mir rausgeholt und mich aus dem versunkenen Jumper gerettet. Das hier kann auch nicht viel schwerer sein._

Mit diesen Gedanken verließ er den Tisch seines Teams und schwebte in Richtung Labor und hörte beim Hinausschweben noch wie Ronon fragte: „Wieso passieren solche Dinge eigentlich immer nur McKay?"

Er erreichte das Labor gerade noch rechtzeitig um mitzuerleben wie der Würfel beinahe Zelenka, Miko und den anderen um die Ohren flog. _Ich nehme alles zurück. Er ist vollkommen unfähig._

Radek fluchte längere Zeit auf Tschechisch vor sich hin. Dann meinte er gepresst: „Wie konnte das passieren!" Miko setzte zu einer gestotterten Erklärung an, aber Radek achtete gar nicht darauf. „Es ist wie verhext! Jedes Mal, wenn ich denke ich habe die Lösung, passiert irgendetwas, das uns zurückwirft. Und nie weiß ich warum! Das ist nicht normal!", beschwerte er sich lautstark.

_Moment, das kann doch nicht. Nein, das ist reine Paranoia. Es sei denn…._

„Thogs!", brüllte Rodney, „Kommen Sie auf der Stelle hierher!"

Wenig später kam Thogs auch schon angeschwebt (obwohl er seine Füße besaß, schwebte er nämlich auch). „Schon gut, Doktor, Sie müssen nicht so schreien", beschwerte er sich.

„Doch das muss ich! Immerhin war mir bisher nicht klar mit was für einem miesen Verräter ich es hier zu tun habe. Ich wusste ja, dass Sie nicht wollen, dass ich mit meinen Leuten Kontakt aufnehme, aber mir war nicht klar, dass Sie dermaßen eifersüchtig sind, dass Sie Radeks Rettungsversuche absichtlich sabotieren würden!", schleuderte Rodney dem anderen entgegen.

Thogs blinzelte dümmlich. „Was! Wovon reden Sie da bitte? Sind Sie jetzt vollkommen verrückt geworden!", wunderte er sich.

„Tun Sie doch nicht so unschuldig! Ich weiß genau, dass Sie es waren! Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesen sein? Es sei denn … es gäbe hier noch einen anderen." Rodney schauderte bei diesem Gedanken. Trotzdem dachte er kurz darüber nach. „Unsinn!", befand er dann, „Sie wollen doch nur von Ihrer Schuld ablenken!"

„Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!", protestierte Thogs schwach. Doch Rodney sah ihn so böse an, dass ihm alle anderen Ausreden schnell vergingen.

„Wir hätten Sie auch gerettet, wissen Sie. Sogar liebend gerne. Aber nun, da ich die Wahrheit über Sie erfahren habe, bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob es nicht das beste wäre Sie einfach hier zu lassen", fuhr Rodney fort, „Auf jeden Fall werde ich von nun an hier Wache halten und dafür sorgen, dass Sie meiner Rettung nicht mehr entgegenwirken können."

Thogs seufzte tief. „Von mir aus. Tun Sie was Sie nicht lassen können", meinte er nur.

„Ich bin sowieso keine Sekunde lang auf Sie hereingefallen", nahm Rodney den Faden wieder auf, „Thogs - wie einfallsreich. Also wirklich. Ich bin ein Genie, denken Sie etwa ich würde nicht durchschauen, dass das ein Anagramm zu _Ghost _ist?"

Thogs sagte gar nichts mehr, sondern schwebte einfach davon. _Umso besser. Auf diese Weise kann er sich wenigstens nicht mehr einmischen!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Nach einiger Zeit der Arbeit kam Major Lorne ins Labor. „Dr. Weir möchte wissen, welche Fortschritte Sie gemacht haben", erklärte er Radek und zuckte unter dem Blick des Wissenschaftlers leicht zusammen.

„Ich würde mehr machen, wenn man mich nicht andauernd unterbrechen würde um nach ihnen zu fragen", grummelte der Tscheche, „Außerdem, wenn sie das wissen will, warum fragt sie mich nicht selbst, sondern schickt Sie? Sie könnte kommen oder mich anfunken oder…"

Lorne hob besänftigend die Hand. „Immer mit der Ruhe, Doc", bat er, „Erschießen Sie nicht gleich den Boten." Radek murmelte eine Entschuldigung. „Außerdem", fuhr Lorne fort, „Hat sie gemeint, es gäbe Neuigkeiten über Dr. McKay, die sie ihnen unbedingt mitteilen müsste."

„Na gut, ich gehe", gab Radek nach und machte sich auch schon auf den Weg. Lorne sah ihm nach. _Was sind das für Neuigkeiten?_, fragte sich Rodney, _Oh, nein! Was wenn Thogs irgendetwas getan hat! Ich sollte vielleicht doch lieber mit Radek mit! _Schnell schwebte er hinter dem anderen Wissenschaftler her. Er war nicht schnell genug für die Türe und musste hindurch schweben, was er sowieso hasste. Aber wenn er es schon konnte…

Auf halben Weg fiel Rodney dann plötzlich auf, dass Lorne gar nicht mitgekommen war. _Merkwürdig? Ist er etwas im Labor geblieben? Aber was sollte er dort tun? _Ein neuer Verdacht befiel Rodney. _Ach, was! Unsinn! Das wird ja langsam lächerlich. Ich kann doch nicht einfach alles und jedem misstrauen. ... Doch ich kann._

Rodney schwebte zurück zum Labor. Lorne war noch immer da, und keiner der anderen Wissenschaftler schenkte ihm (oder den Würfel) irgendeine Beachtung. Und tatsächlich tippte Lorna möglichst unauffällig am Würfel herum.

„Major! Das können Sie doch nicht einfach machen! Lassen Sie das! Warum tun Sie das! Bringt man euch Typen im Stargate-Center nicht mehr bei, dass ihr nicht einfach so auf irgendwelche Knöpfe drücken dürft!", empörte sich Rodney geschockt, aber nur halbherzig, weil er wusste, dass Lorne ihn sowieso nicht hören konnte. Er wusste zwar, dass er eine ziemliche Nervensäge sein konnte, aber trotzdem hätte er, vor allem auch nach Lornes Rede, niemals gedacht, dass dieser ihn so sehr hasste, dass er verhindern wollen würde, dass er gerettet würde.

„Seien Sie still, McKay, ich muss mich konzentrieren", murmelte Lorne.

„Ach ja? Und was ma- … Moment, Sie können mich hören!" Rodney starrte den Major sprachlos an. Lorne zuckte nur unbeeindruckt die Schultern. „Aber wieso können Sie mich hören! Das ergibt doch überhaupt keinen Sinn! Und was zum Teufel machen Sie da mit dem Würfel! Und warum wissen Sie wo Sie drücken müssen? ... Sie sind gar Major Lorne!"

Lorne drehte seinen Kopf wortlos in Rodneys Richtung und sah ihn stumm an.

„Thogs!", erkannte Rodney geschockt.

„Hallo, Dr. McKay. Auf Wiedersehen, Dr. McKay", erwiderte Lorne grinsend.

-------------------------------------------------------

_A/N: Oh, ein Cliffhangar! Offensichtlich hatte Rodney doch recht was Thogs angeht? Oder vielleicht doch nicht?_

_Danke für eure bisherigen Reviews. Über weitere würde ich mich natürlich wie immer sehr freuen._


	6. 5 Kapitel

Spoiler für „Duett", und vage Spoiler für die 9. Staffel von SG-1.

**5. Kapitel**

Rodney hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Oder hätte sie angehalten, wenn er noch über einen ganzen normal funktionierenden Körper verfügt hätte. Thogs war es offensichtlich irgendwie gelungen Kontrolle über Lornes Körper zu erlangen und nun wollte er ihn umbringen. Der falsche Antiker hob seine Hand um einen Knopf auf den Würfel zu drücken und grinste immer noch diabolisch.

In diesem Moment kam Miko zu ihnen herüber. „Was machen Sie denn mit den Würfel, Major?", erkundigte sie sich. Rodney segnete die junge Frau in Gedanken und bereute all die vielen Male, die er sie angeschrieen hatte, zutiefst.

„Doktor Zelenka hat mich gebeten den Würfel für ihn zu programmieren", sagte Lorne bzw. Thogs.

„Hat er das?" Miko runzelte die Stirn und sah ganz und gar nicht überzeugt aus. Rodney beschloss, dass er irgendetwas unternehmen musste. Also tat er das einzige, das ihm einfiel. Er schwebte auf Miko zu und durch sie hindurch.

Lorne warf ihm einen Blick zu, der eindeutig „Anfänger" sagte. _Gut, ich gebe zu, dass das nicht so geklappt hat, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Aber Thogs hat es auch irgendwie mit Lorne geschafft und ich zweimal bei Cadman. Sie hat zwar geschlafen, aber das hier kann auch nicht viel anders sein!_

Er startete einen neuen Versuch, während Miko und Lorne/Thogs noch diskutierten. _Ich muss es schaffen, bevor er sie überzeugt hat, sonst ergeht es mir mit Sicherheit schlecht._

Er schwebte wieder auf Miko zu und versuchte diesmal rechtzeitig stehen zubleiben. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Lorne. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand in sein Sichtfeld und sah nicht seine eigene Hand, sondern die zarte weibliche Hand seiner asiatischen Assistentin.

_Es hat geklappt! _

/_Dr. McKay/_

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich Lorne/Thogs, der Rodney Versuch natürlich mitbekommen hatte und sich nun über Mikos Schweigen wunderte, „Nicht so einfach wie es aussieht, was Dr. McKay?"

„So leicht mache ich es Ihnen nicht, Thogs!", verkündete Rodney. Allerdings nicht mit seiner Stimme, sondern mit der von Miko, auch wenn sie durchaus einen gewissen pathetischen Klang angenommen hatte, der mehr nach Rodney als Miko klang.

_Okay, jetzt weiß ich, wie Cadman sich gefühlt haben muss. Das ist echt merkwürdig._

_/Dr. McKay, sind Sie das? Wieso kann ich Sie hören?_/

Rodney beschloss, dass sie keine Zeit für so etwas hatten, drehte sich um und wollte die Flucht ergreifen. Leider war er schon längere Zeit ohne Beine unterwegs gewesen, weswegen es schaffte über seine bzw. Mikos Beine zu stolpern und am Boden zu landen.

Lorne/Thogs begann erneut auf den Würfel herumzutippen. Rodney versuchte Mikos Körper aufzurichten.

_Verdammt, Sie könnten gefälligst mithelfen!_

_/Wieso hat Major Lorne mit Ihnen gesprochen? Wieso kann ich Sie nicht sehen? Wieso macht mein Körper nicht mehr das, was ich von ihm will/_

_Hören Sie, ich bin in Ihnen. In Ihrem Kopf, sowie Cadman in meinen Kopf war, erinnern Sie sich? Gut, und jetzt: weiter im Text. Wir müssen hier schleunigst weg. Major Lorne ist von einem bösen Wesen besessen und will mich umbringen. Noch Fragen?_

Es gelang ihm mit ein wenig Hilfe von Miko den Körper aufzurichten und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Lorne/Thogs rief ihnen hinterher sie sollten stehen bleiben, doch Rodney dachte gar nicht daran. Er brauchte dringend Hilfe.

--------------------------------------------------------

„Es tut mir Leid, Radek. Ich habe Sie nicht zu mir rufen lassen. Major Lorne muss da irgendetwas verwechselt haben", sagte Dr. Weir gerade. Zelenka schien über ihre Eröffnung nicht gerade glücklich zu sein.

„Ich war mitten in meiner Arbeit und war gerade dicht davor einen Weg zu finden um Rodney zu retten und…", begann er bereits sich zu beschweren, als plötzlich Miko in den Raum gestolpert kam. Sie wäre wirklich fast gestolpert, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment gerade noch rechtzeitig abfangen, bevor sie auf der Nase landete.

„Gibt es ein Problem im Labor?", erkundigte sich Radek besorgt. Miko sah vollkommen auggelöst aus, sie schien gerannt zu sein und Panik spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.

„Radek! Elisabeth! Sie müssen mir helfen! Thogs will mich umbringen!", verkündete Miko in einem besonders panischen Tonfall, der so gar nicht zu ihr zu passen schien.

Elisabeth blinzelte verwirrt. „Bitte?", erkundigte sie sich.

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Er wird bald hier sein!", fuhr Miko fort, „Er hat sich am Würfel zu schaffen gemacht. Ich weiß nicht, woher weiß, wie der funktioniert, aber es offensichtlich, dass er mich angelogen hat. Und ich glaube auch nicht, dass er ein Antiker ist. Vielleicht ist er ein Ori!"

„Ein Ori? Hier?" Dr. Weir schien überaus besorgt zu sein.

„Wer ist kein Antiker?", wunderte sich Radek.

„Thogs! Hören Sie mir denn nicht zu! Das habe ich Ihnen doch gerade eben erklärt!", empörte sich Miko.

„Vielleicht", meinte Elisabeth Weir langsam, „sollte ich lieber die Sicherheit rufen…"

„Oh, Elisabeth, bitte. Wir haben keine Zeit für Spielchen. Ich glaube, er will nicht, dass ich gerettet werde, weil dann irgendetwas mit ihm passieren würde", meinte Miko.

„Rodney!", entfuhr es Weir und Radek im gleichen Augenblick.

„Natürlich. Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Thogs hatte den Würfel erneut umprogrammiert. Leider hatte er diesen in Major Lornes Körper nicht aus dem Labor entfernen können. Das wäre zu auffällig gewesen. Also machte er sich auf die Suche nach Rodney McKay.

Er nahm nicht an, dass McKay sich noch immer in dem Körper der Wissenschaftlerin befand. Vermutlich versteckte er sich in einem anderen Körper vor ihm. Wahrscheinlich hatte er außerdem die Zeit genützt und seinen kostbaren Freunden alles erzählt.

Deswegen blieb Thogs auch nichts anderes über als Lornes Körper bei der ersten Gelegenheit zu verlassen. In seinem neuen Körper, dürfte es ihm viel leichter fallen McKay wieder zu finden.

--------------------------------------------

„Sie wollen mir erzählen, dass sich McKay in ihr steckt?" John Sheppard schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah dabei zu wie Carson Miko untersuchte und ihr einige Fragen stellte.

„Wenn er das kann, wieso hat er nicht gleich versucht auf diese Art mit uns Kontakt aufzunehmen?", wunderte er sich dann.

„Offenbar wusste er bis vor kurzem nicht, dass er das kann", erklärte Zelenka, „Dieser andere, dieser Thogs, hat ihn auf die Idee gebracht."

„Und Rodney denkt, er will ihn umbringen?", vergewisserte sich John.

„Ich weiß, dass sich das ein bisschen merkwürdig anhört", gab Elisabeth zu, „Aber …"

John sah sie an. „Ein bisschen?"

„Aber", fuhr sie fort, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Rodney sich das ganze nicht nur einbildet. Major Lorne hat von einer merkwürdigen Erfahrung berichtet und streitet ab Radek jemals eine Nachricht von mir überbracht zu haben."

„Okay, also Lorne hatte ein Blackout zu der gleichen Zeit in der angeblich dieser Thogs in ihm war, ja? Worauf warten wir dann noch. Ich habe genug Berichte über gefährliche körperlose Wesen und Besessenheit aus dem Stargate-Centre gelesen um mir vorzustellen zu können, was alles schief gehen kann. Wie finden und erledigen wir ihn?" John war vollauf bereit auf Gespensterjagd zu gehen.

„Immer mit der Ruhe, John", versuchte Elisabeth ihn zu beruhigen, „Rodney sagt, dieser Thogs würde behaupten, er wäre ein Antiker."

„Scheint mir kein besonders netter Antiker zu sein."

„John!"

Sheppard hob abwehrend die Hand. „Schon gut", meinte er, „Kann ich dann wenigstens mit Rodney sprechen?"

--------------------------------------------

„Rodney?" Sheppard näherte sich mit einem etwas unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck und Teyla im Schlepptau dem Krankenbett.

„Ja, ich bin's, Colonel. Mehr oder weniger", sagte Rodney.

„Das ist eine etwas ungewohnte Situation", meinte Teyla vorsichtig.

„Nun, vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte ich Cadman in meinem Kopf. Andrerseits bin ich diesmal die Stimme im Kopf, also haben Sie so gesehen wahrscheinlich recht", gab Miko/Rodney zu.

„Das ist unheimlich. Einerseits klingen Sie wie Rodney, andrerseits…" Sheppard verstummte und musterte Miko unbehaglich.

„Glauben Sie mir. Mir wäre ein anderer Körper auch lieber gewesen", erwiderte Miko/Rodney.

_/Was bitte stimmt denn nicht mit meinem Körper/_

_Das ist nichts Persönliches. Sie sind eine Frau. Das ist alles._

„Auf jeden Fall sind wir froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht", versuchte Teyla die Situation zu retten, „Und was ich auf jener Mission zu Ihnen gesagt habe…"

„Alles vergeben und vergessen, Teyla. Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf", unterbrach Rodney ihre Entschuldigung schnell.

„Wo wir gerade bei Entschuldigungen sind", begann Sheppard, aber Rodney winkte ab. „Ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen, Colonel, aber ich habe nach Ihnen auf dem Würfel herumgedrückt. Keiner weiß, wer von uns beiden ihn auf das programmiert hat, was er getan hat, also…"

Carson kam mit einigen Scans zurück. „Soweit ich das sagen kann, scheinen Sie beide vollkommen gesund zu sein. Auf Rodney Gegenwart in Ihrem Kopf deutet nichts hin. Ich war nicht in der Lage ein zweites Gehirnwellenmuster oder etwas Ähnliches festzustellen", erklärte er.

„Aber das ist gut, oder?", meinte Rodney, „Das bedeutet, dass ich ihr nicht wehtue, anders als bei Cadman und mir damals."

Carson zögerte kurz. „Ja", meinte er dann, „Ich denke schon."

In diesem Moment kam Major Lorne herein. „Doktor, ich…", begann er, doch Rodney hörte Thogs gar nicht mehr weiter zu, da er nämlich vor Schreck aus Mikos Körper herausgefahren war.

Miko schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Was – was ist passiert?", erkundigte sie sich unsicher, „Wo bin ich?" Offensichtlich konnte sie sich nicht an Rodneys Anwesenheit in ihrem Körper erinnern.

Lorne, der ein wenig verwirrt wirkte, sah überhaupt nicht in Rodneys Richtung. Dieser verfluchte seine eigene Dummheit. Natürlich war Thogs nicht so dumm in Major Lorne zu bleiben, nachdem Rodney wusste, dass er dort gewesen war.

_Aber Körperwechseln ist vielleicht gar keine so blöde Idee. _Rodney schwebte unsicher zwischen Sheppard, Carson, Teyla und Miko umher. In diesem Augenblick betrat Ronon hinter Lorne die Krankenstation und sah Rodney eindeutig an.

Erschrocken fuhr der Wissenschaftler in den nächstgelegenen Körper.

_Toll, das hat er jetzt natürlich gesehen._

_/Rodney/_

_--------------_

_A/N: In wessen Körper befindet sich Rodney jetzt wohl? Und wo ist Thogs? Das erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel._

_Reviews?_


	7. 6 Kapitel

**6. Kapitel**

_//Rodney!!//_

_/Es tut mir wirklich leid, Colonel. Ronon ist rein gekommen und hat mich angesehen, und da hab ich angenommen, dass Thogs in ihm ist und bin in blinder Panik in den nächstliegenden Körper gesprungen./_

_//Okay. Und nun: raus!//_

_/Aber er will mir etwas antun! Da bin ich mir sicher./_

_//Wir sprechen von Ronon! Wenn er Ihnen etwas antun wollte, dann hätte er das schon längenst getan.//_

_/Sehr witzig, Colonel. Ich spreche natürlich von Thogs!/_

_//Thogs ist übrigens ein sehr interessanter Name. Ist Ihnen aufgefallen, dass…//_

_/Ja, ja. Tun Sie einfach so als wäre ich nicht da!/_

_//Ich werde es versuchen. Auch, wenn es mir schwer fällt.//_

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", erkundigte sich Ronon.

John versuchte ein unbekümmertes Gesicht zu machen. „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich hab nur eben an Rodney gedacht", erklärte er. Immerhin war das ja sogar die Wahrheit. Irgendwie zumindest.

„Das erklärt natürlich die schmerzverzerrte Miene", kommentierte Ronon.

_/Hah! Das war ein Witz! Das ist der Beweis! Ronon macht niemals Witze!/_

_//Natürlich tut er das.//_

_/Ich glaube, Sie wollen mir einfach nicht glauben…/_

„Was ist überhaupt los?", erkundigte sich Lorne sichtlich verwirrt.

„Dr. McKay befand sich in …", begann Teyla eine Erklärung, aber Rodney unterbrach sie schnell indem er sagte: „Das ist nicht mehr wichtig. Im Augenblick ist er wieder körperlos irgendwo hier in unserer Nähe."

_//He, lassen Sie das! Ich kann selbst sprechen.//_

_/Nein, ich traue Ihnen den richtigen Umgang mit einer derart delikaten Situation nicht zu./_

_//Geht es schon wieder um diese Sache auf den Planeten der Toraner?//_

_/Unter anderem und nun sein Sie still, die sehen uns schon wieder alle komisch an./_

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, John?", erkundigte sich nun Teyla, die recht besorgt aussah.

„Nein, alles bestens", meinte Rodney schnell, „Alles cool."

_//Das würde ich niemals so sagen.//_

_/Natürlich würden Sie das./_

Teyla schien allerdings nicht überzeugt zu sein. „Sie sehen blass aus. Vielleicht sollte Dr. Beckett Sie besser untersuchen", schlug sie vorsichtig vor.

„Nicht nötig. Mir geht es gut", behauptete Rodney.

_//Wenn man davon absieht, dass sich ein Parasit in meinem Kopf eingenistet hat.//_

_/Das habe ich überhört!/_

Teyla nickte nicht sehr überzeugt und Ronon maß ihn misstrauisch. „Ähm, ich muss mal kurz weg", meinte Rodney dann, „Entschuldigen Sie mich." Und dann ergriff er schnell die Flucht um einige ratlose Gesichter zurück zu lassen.

_//Nun, das war natürlich eine wirklich unauffällige Art einen Abgang zu machen. Das muss ich Ihnen lassen.//_

_/Sparen Sie sich Ihren Sarkasmus, Colonel. Ich war in Panik./_

_//Sind Sie das nicht immer?//_

_/Ich hätte Teyla nehmen sollen. Fünf Minuten in Ihrem Kopf und Sie haben mich schon öfter beleidigt als jemals zuvor./_

„Dr. McKay!" Rodney drehte sich um und starrte Ronon an. /_Oh, Mist! Ich hätte nicht reagieren dürfen!/_

Ronon grinste süffisant. „Hab ich dich", meinte er überhaupt nicht nach Ronon klingend. „Thogs", stöhnte Rodney, „Also doch." Thogs, der in Ronon war, grinste noch breiter.

Dann zog er eines von Ronons Messern. „Und versuchen Sie bitte nicht schon wieder wegzulaufen", meinte er kam langsam auf Rodney in Sheppards Körper zu.

Der wiederum zog seine Pistole und zielte auf Ronon. „Kommen Sie nicht näher, oder ich schieße!", verkündete er überzeugt.

Ronon verdrehte die Augen. „Oh bitte, Sie würden mich doch sowieso nicht treffen", belehrte ihn Ronon/Thogs. Das stimmte vielleicht sogar, allerdings…

„Ich vielleicht nicht, aber Sheppard würde!", erwiderte Rodney deswegen überzeugt. Und es reichte offensichtlich aus um Ronon/Thogs zu verunsichern, denn dieser blieb tatsächlich stehen und schien nachzudenken, was er tun sollte. Das Patt hätte vielleicht auch noch einige Sekunden angehalten, wenn in diesem Moment nicht Miko vorbeigekommen wäre und erschrocken stehen geblieben wäre als ihr klar wurde, das offensichtlich etwas nicht stimmte.

Ronon/Thogs nutze diese Gelegenheit und war schneller bei ihr als Rodney reagieren konnte, und hatte sie dann auch schon in seine Gewalt gebracht und ihr das Messer an die Kehle gehalten.

„Sie werden jetzt tun, was ich sage, Dr. McKay oder sie stirbt!", verkündete der Bösewicht und Miko reagierte auf diese Ankündigung indem sie beinahe ohnmächtig würde.

_//Wir können ihn immer noch überwältigen. Lassen Sie mich…//, _begann Sheppard, doch Rodney war anderer Ansicht.

„Na gut. Tun Sie Ihr nichts", bat er und senkte langsam seine Waffe, „Was wollen Sie?"

„Wir beide werden jetzt gemeinsam ins Labor gehen und dort werden Sie sich der Strahlung des von mir programmierten Würfels aussetzen", erklärte der falsche Antiker.

„Das können Sie vergessen! Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Ich lasse mich sicherlich nicht von Ihnen umbringen!", protestierte der Wissenschaftler schnell.

_//Rodney!//_

_/Tut mir Leid, mein Mund ist manchmal schneller als mein geniales Hirn!/_

„Ihnen liegt also nichts an ihren Leben?", vergewisserte sich Ronon/Thogs und drückte das Messer etwas fester gegen Mikos Hals.

„Nein, nein, ich nehme alles zurück! Ich mach's!", rief Rodney schnell, was dazu führte, dass Ronons Messer sich wieder ein Stück von Mikos Hals entfernte. Er atmete erleichtert auf und folgte Thogs Aufforderung voraus zu gehen.

_/Wo zum Teufel stecken denn alle? Es muss doch jemanden auffallen, dass Ronon Miko mit einem Messer bedroht!/_

_//Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Plan.//_

_/Was für einen Plan?/_

_//Das werden Sie schon sehen. Wenn wir das Labor erreichen, dann lassen Sie einfach mich übernehmen und halten sich zurück, verstanden?//_

_/Ja./_

Sie erreichten das Labor ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle und Rodney tat, was Sheppard ihm befohlen hatte, obwohl er ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl dabei hatte.

„Nehmen Sie den Würfel vom Tisch und halten Sie ihn so, dass ich ihn sehen kann!", befahl Ronon/Thogs. Sheppard wandte ihm den Rücken zu und drückte schnell eine Taste auf dem Würfel während er ihn vom Tisch aufhob und drehte sich dann um.

_/Sagen Sie mir bitte, dass Ihr Plan vorsieht, dass Lorne und Teyla hier jede Sekunde mit Verstärkung auftauchen!/_

_//Ruhe, Rodney!//_

„Gut. Und nun drücken Sie auf die Taste rechts hinten. Von Ihnen aus gesehen hinten", wies Thogs Sheppard an.

„Okay", meinte dieser und tat es.

_/Sind Sie wahnsinnig! Tun Sie das ni-/_

Und dann wurde alles hell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

„Es tut mir Leid, Dr. Weir. Wir konnten in der gesamten Stadt keine Spur von ihnen finden. Sowohl Ronon als auch Colonel Sheppard sind verschwunden", berichtete Major Lorne.

„Ich verstehe." Elisabeth seufzte. Zuerst Rodney und nun auch noch John und Ronon. Was wohl mit ihnen geschehen war? Dr. Zelenka hatte den Antikerwürfel in seinem Labor am Boden liegend vorgefunden. Seitdem waren die beiden verschwunden. Aber warum sollten sie nach allem was mit Rodney passiert war mit dem Würfel herumspielen?

Sie seufzte erneut. „Danke, Major. Wir werden die Suche trotzdem vorerst nicht aufgeben", meinte sie, „Möglicherweise tauchen sie wieder auf oder melden sich auf eine andere Art."

Lorne nickte. „Jawohl, M'am."

------------------------------------------------------

_//Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?//_

„Willkommen im Leben nach dem Tod. Ich bin Ihr Tourguide. Hier befinden wir uns in der speziellen Hölle für all die Idioten, die ihren schrecklich - grausamen Tod selbst zu verschulden haben."

John blinzelte verwirrt und sah sich um. Viel sah er nicht. Hauptsächlich Dunkelheit. „Rodney?", erkundigte er sich vorsichtig.

„Ja, ich bin es", erwiderte die Stimme, die ihn vorhin als toten Idioten bezeichnet hatte wenig enthusiastisch.

„Wo sind wir hier und warum ist es so dunkel?", erkundigte sich John bei seinem Freund.

„Woher soll ich das wissen, Sie waren es doch, der wieder mal am Würfel herumgedrückt hat und uns damit hierher, wo auch immer hier ist, gebracht hat", lautete die missmutige Antwort.

„Ja, aber ich habe nur die Reichweite der Strahlung des Würfels erhöht – das ist eines der wenigen Dinge, die Zelenka bisher über den Würfel mit Sicherheit herausfinden konnte. Und dann hab ich getan, was Thogs gesagt hat in der Annahme, dass es ihn dann genauso treffen würde wie uns", erklärte John der Dunkelheit, „Es hätte klappen müssen."

„Ich bin auch hier", meldete sich eine weitere Stimme.

„Ronon?" Ein zustimmender Laut war zuhören. „Und Thogs? Ist der auch hier?" Stille folgte.

Dann sagte Ronons Stimme: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern. Und ich sehe genauso wenig wie Sie."

John versuchte die positive Seite des Ganzen zu sehen. „Immerhin leben wir noch, oder nicht?", verkündete er möglichst fröhlich.

Rodneys Stimme meldete sich zu Wort: „Da bin ich nicht so sicher. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich Thogs seine Geschichte, dass er schon auf Atlantis gewesen ist als wir angekommen sind, nicht glaube, habe ich eine Theorie entwickelt, wo er hergekommen ist und wo wir jetzt vermutlich sind."

„Und wo sind wir?", wollte Ronon wissen.

„Wir befinden uns im Würfel."

_A/N: Falls ihr euch wundert, auf welche Folge sich die Sache mit den Toranern bezieht: auf gar keine! Vielleicht schreibe ich noch mal eine Fanfiction dazu._

_Reviews?_


	8. 7 Kapitel

**7. Kapitel**

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", erkundigte sich Sheppards Stimme. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Fragen Sie doch das Genie, das uns in diese Lage gebracht hat. Oh, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Das waren ja Sie", erwiderte Rodney sarkastisch.

„Das werden Sie mir von jetzt an bis zu meinem Tod vorhalten, oder?", seufzte der Colonel. „Worauf Sie sich verlassen können!"

Ronons Stimme meldete sich wieder zu Wort: „Wie sieht nun der Plan aus?" Schweigen kehrte ein. Rodney unterdrückte eine Entgegnung à la: „Wenn ich das wüsste, dann wären wir sicherlich nicht mehr hier." Immerhin würde ihnen Sarkasmus auch nicht weiterhelfen.

Er dachte eine Weile lang nach und erklärte schließlich: „So wie ich das sehe, können wir nur darauf warten, dass es Radek und seinem Team gelingt uns irgendwie zu retten oder Thogs einen neuen Zug macht."

Bedrücktes Schweigen folgte. „Das gefällt mir nicht", verkündete Ronon. „Mir auch nicht", stimmte Sheppar zu, „Aber uns wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Radek konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern wann er zuletzt gegessen oder geschlafen hatte, woran er sich jedoch erinnern konnte war die Tatsache, dass er ganz dicht vor einer Lösung stand. Er durfte nur nicht aufgeben und musste weitermachen. Die frustrierenden Rückschläge, die sich vor dem zweiten Zwischenfall mit den Würfel am laufenden Band ereignet hatten, hatten glücklicherweise aufgehört. Andrerseits hatte keiner seit dem auch nur ein Wort von Rodney gehört und Sheppard und Ronon blieben verschwunden.

Der Wissenschaftler seufzte tief und rückte seine Brille zu Recht während er darüber nachdachte, was er übersehen haben konnte. Die möglichen Antworten gefielen ihm gar nicht.

Und dann gelang ihm endlich der Durchbruch.

---------------------------------------------------------

„Vielleicht sollte ich mich in Trance versetzen lassen."

Der Löffel, den Carson zu seinem Mund geführt hatte, blieb auf halben Weg stehen und der Schotte starrte Laura Cadman für einige Sekunden fast entsetzt an bis es er ein „Wie bitte?" zu Stande brachte.

„Ich sollte mich in Trance versetzen lassen. Um Kontakt mit Rodney aufzunehmen", erklärte Laura und warf ihm einen Blick zu, der ein stummes „Ist das nicht sonnenklar, Dummerchen?" hinzufügte. Das musste Carson erst einmal verdauen. Laura schien das nicht zu stören, denn sie fuhr unbekümmert fort ihn über ihren Gedankengang aufzuklären.

„Wir haben eine Verbindung zueinander. Seit wir uns einen Körper geteilt haben, existiert so eine Art Band zwischen uns. Das letzte Mal hat er auch mich ausgewählt um Kontakt mit uns aufzunehmen. Inzwischen ist irgendetwas passiert, das es ihm schwer macht mit unserer Ebene zu kommunizieren. Aber durch unsere Verbindung wird es ihm vielleicht leichter fallen", erklärte sie.

„Laura, ich will dich wirklich nicht kritisieren, aber so wie ich Rodney kenne, hat er dich ausgewählt um eine Art mckaysches _So wie du mir, so ich dir_ auszuprobieren und nicht weil irgendeine mystische Verbindung zwischen euch beiden existiert", wandte Carson zaghaft ein, „Und dich in Trance zu versetzen wird daran kaum etwas ändern."

Laura funkelte ihn böse an. Und schon bereute er es überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben.

„Wir müssen alles versuchen", behaarte sie, „Und wenn du das nicht verstehst, dann…."

Carson legte den Löffel ab und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Das bestreite ich ja gar nicht", meinte er schnell, „Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, dass Trance uns dabei helfen kann Rodney und die anderen wiederzubekommen."

Laura zog einen Schmollmund. „Du bist eben ein ungläubiger Thomas", war alles, das sie dazu zu sagen hatte. Offensichtlich war sie nicht von der Idee abzubringen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla hatte zu den Vorfahren gebetet. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um John, Rodney und Ronon. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie noch befürchtet einen Freund durch den Würfel der Vorfahren verloren zu haben, doch nun sah es so aus als hätte sie möglicherweise gleich drei verloren.

Sie hatte ihr Gebet gerade beendet, als Dr. Weir sie ihn ihr Büro rufen ließ. Offensichtlich gab es Neuigkeiten.

Dem war auch wirklich so. Dr. Weir und Dr. Zelenka warteten bereits auf sie.

„Wir haben gute Neuigkeiten", begann Elisabeth Weir, „Es ist Doktor Zelenka endlich gelungen eine Art Gebrauchsanweisung für den Würfel zu finden."

„Damit sollten wir in der Lage sein nicht nur die Funktionsweise des Würfels zu verstehen, sondern auch nachzuvollziehen war mit Rodney und den anderen passiert ist", fügte der Wissenschaftler hinzu.

Teyla gestattete sich ein erfreutes Lächeln. „Das sind in der Tat gute Neuigkeiten", stimmte sie zu.

„Allerdings gibt es auch ein Problem", entgegnete Dr. Zelenka. Teyla sah ihn fragend an. „Thogs", fuhr er fort, „Wir haben herausgefunden um wen es sich bei ihm handelt." Irgendwie wusste Teyla schon jetzt, dass ihr die Antwort auf diese Frage nicht gefallen würde.

-----------------------------------------------------------

„Es muss doch irgendetwas geben, das wir machen können!" Das war natürlich wieder einmal Sheppards Stimme.

Dieser Mann konnte es offensichtlich nicht ertragen, wenn er nicht schießend durch die Gegend laufen konnte. Auch gegen Stille schien er etwas zu haben, denn seit sie hier gelandet waren, hatte er in unregelmäßigen Abständen nach einigen Schweigeminuten immer wieder davon angefangen, dass er nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Situation war, dass es ihm leid täte und dass Rodney sich gefälligst einen Weg einfallen lassen sollte wie sie hier wieder raus kämen (natürlich hatte er nicht genau diese Worte benutzt, es aber so gemeint).

Rodney seufzte lautlos und meinte dann: „Sie könnten damit anfangen still zu sein. Ihre dauernde Jammerei bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen. Und das obwohl ich mir nicht einmal sicher bin, dass ich noch einen Kopf habe."

„Jetzt wissen Sie zumindest wie wir uns immer fühlen, wenn Sie jammern", ertönte Ronons Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Ihn wiederum schien die anonyme Dunkelheit dazu zu verleiten gemeine und unwahre Dinge über seine beiden Mitgefangenen zu sagen.

Rodney beschloss ihn mit Ignoranz zu strafen und sagte gar nichts dazu.

Wenn Radek nicht bald etwas einfallen würde um sie aus dem Würfel zu holen, dann würde er hier drinnen mit Sicherheit noch durchdrehen. Und wenn es Radek gar nicht gelingen sollte…. nun dann hätte er noch mehr als genug Zeit um Ronon und Sheppard mit all den Schimpfnamen zu bedenken, die ihm einfielen - in mehr als nur einer Sprache.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

„Wir wissen, dass die Antiker diesen Würfel entwickelt haben um darin besonders gefährliche Gefangene über weitere Strecken zu transportieren", erklärte Radek Zelenka den beiden Frauen, „Sie wurden dabei in den Würfel transportiert, darin aufbewahrt bis das Rieseziel erreicht war und dann wieder hergestellt ohne dass ihnen dabei Schaden widerfahren wäre. Ein ganz einfacher Prozess, der im Laufe der Zeit sicherlich schon zu Routine geworden ist."

„Dann sollte die Wiederherstellung von Dr. McKay und den anderen auch kein Problem darstellen", meinte Teyla.

Radek nickte. „Das ist richtig. Allerdings gibt es einen unvorhergesehenen Faktor in der Gleichung."

„Thogs", vermutete Elisabeth.

„Ja, Thogs. Der Würfel ist eigentlich darauf konzipiert, dass er immer nur eine Person auf einmal _behandeln_ kann. Doch als Rodney den Würfel zum ersten Mal aktivierte war bereits eine Person in ihm vorhanden: Thogs. Da sich der Würfel plötzlich um zwei Personen gleichzeitig kümmern musste, war sein Energievorrat überfordert und der Prozess des Einsaugens bzw. Wiederherstellens wurde deswegen auf beiden Seiten nur halb ausgeführt. Rodney wurde desintegriert, das dachten wir zumindest, aber eigentlich wurde er auf eine andere Ebene verschoben von wo aus er in den Würfel hätte kommen sollen. Nur war der Würfel im gleichen Moment damit beschäftigt Thogs wiederherzustellen, doch aus diesem Prozess führte er nicht zu Ende. Also waren Rodney und Thogs auf ein und derselben Ebene gefangen – irgendwo über, unter oder neben uns."

„Und deswegen wollte Thogs, dass er und Rodney gemeinsam vom Würfel _fertig gestellt_ werden", überlegte Elisabeth weiter.

„Ja, aber Rodney war natürlich nicht bereit sich dem Würfel zu nähern oder sich von Thogs in dieser Weise benutzen zu lassen. Also musste Thogs improvisieren", fuhr Radek fort.

„Und da kommen Ronon und John ins Spiel", mutmaßte Elisabeth.

„Richtig. Thogs hatte den Würfel offenbar schon vorprogrammiert, aber Colonel Sheppard hat ihn umprogrammiert und seine Reichweite vergrößert. Deswegen wurde nicht nur Rodney in den Würfel transportiert, sondern auch Colonel Sheppard und Ronon."

Teyla wirkte ein wenig verwirrt. „Aber … haben Sie nicht vorher gesagt, dass der Würfel sich eigentlich immer nur um eine Person kümmern kann?", wunderte sie sich, „Wäre der nötige Energieaufwand für vier Personen nicht viel zu groß für seine Reserven?"

„So ist es. Deswegen hat Thogs auch dafür gesorgt, dass die Energie diesmal für den ganzen Prozess reichen sollte und ihn neu aufgeladen. Nur war er dabei etwas zu fleißig. Andrerseits sind wir ihm zu Dank verpflichtet, da er uns auf diese Weise gezeigt hat, dass es möglich ist den Energiehaushalt des Würfels zu vergrößern. Wir müssen ihn nur noch neu aufladen und dann können wir Rodney, Ronon und Colonel raus holen", schloss Radek seine Ausführungen ab.

„Das klingt alles sehr positiv. Wo liegt das Problem?", wollte Teyla wissen.

„Der eingesperrte Gefangene – Thogs – war nicht irgendein Gefangener. Es war ein Wraith."

----------------------------------------

„Aber … ich habe keine Wraith in der Stadt gespürt…" Teyla sah verwirrt und unglücklich aus. Radek schien es nicht besser zu gehen.

„Wenn er davon gekommen ist, dann wissen die Wraith jetzt, dass Atlantis nicht zerstört wurde und wir immer noch hier sind. Dann werden sie kommen und wir werden keine Chance zu haben. Die _Daedalus _ist nicht mehr hier und selbst wenn sie umdrehen und wieder herkommen würde….", Elisabeth unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf, „Er muss noch hier sein, wir müssen ihn finden."

„Ich begebe mich sofort auf die Suche", versprach Teyla und war schon verschwunden.

--------------------------------------------------------

Sie fanden ihn schließlich. Allerdings fanden sie nicht das, was sie erwartet hätten. Offensichtlich hatten die Jahrhunderte im Würfel ihm doch mehr zugesetzt als sie gedacht hätten. Er war wieder materialisiert worden. So wie er wäre, wenn er all die Zeit außerhalb der Würfels verbracht hätte.

„Thogs" war ein steinalter verhungernder sterbender Mann, der nicht mehr viel mit einem Wraith gemeinsam hatte, aber auch nicht viel mit einem Menschen. Teyla fragte sich, ob sie ihn vielleicht deshalb nicht gespürt hatte, weil er sich selbst nicht einmal mehr spüren konnte.

Es blieb ihm nicht mehr viel Zeit. Der Würfel hatte sich einen grausamen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt.

----------------------------------------------------------

Radek gelang es schließlich die drei Verschollenen zurückzubringen. Damit erübrigte sich auch Lt. Cadmans Plan, sich in Trance versetzen zu lassen um Kontakt mit ihnen aufzunehmen, zu Carsons großer Erleichterung.

„Eins verstehe ich nicht. Wenn er ein Wraith war, warum ist er mir dann als normaler Mensch erschienen? Wie hat er das zu Stande gebracht?", beratschlagte sich Rodney später beim Essen mit den anderen.

„Wir wissen, dass die Wraith über starkes psychisches Potential verfügen mit dem sie auch die Menschen manipulieren können und sie Dinge sehen lassen können, die gar nicht da sind. Vielleicht können sie weit mehr als wir annehmen. Oder vielleicht waren es einfach Ihre eigenen überreizten Nerven, die ihn so sehen wollten", mutmaßte Carson.

„Wunderbar. Entweder haben die Wraith Kräfte, die unsere Vorstellungskraft übersteigen oder ich bin verrückt", brummte Rodney, „Wollen Sie mir das damit sagen?"

„Oder es hatte ganz andere Gründe", wandte Radek ein, „Wir wissen immer noch sehr wenig über den Würfel und noch weniger über Ihren Zustand. Außerdem hatte der Wraith drinnen im Würfel lange Zeit um seine geistigen Fähigkeiten zu trainieren. Wer weiß schon, was ein Mensch in dieser Zeit zustande gebracht hätte."

Teyla legte Rodney eine Hand auf dem Arm. „Auf jeden Fall sind wir froh, dass Sie wieder da sind", meinte sie, „Wir haben Sie vermisst."

„Oder zumindest diejenigen, die nicht die Ehre hatten Sie in ihren Köpfen zu haben", fügte Sheppard grinsend hinzu.

„Wenigstens habe ich niemanden in einen Antiker-Würfe eingesperrt, weil mir nichts besseres eingefallen ist", entgegnete Rodney scharf.

„Wenigstens sind wir jetzt wieder draußen", meinte Ronon diplomatisch und nahm daraufhin einen Schluck.

„Ende gut. Alles gut, würde ich sagen", schloss Cadman und hob ihr Glas zu einen Tost.

„Ich war auf meiner eigenen Trauerfeier, müsst ihr wissen, und war sehr gerührt", erklärte Rodney nach dem Tost, „Besonders die Rede von Major Lorne hat mir gefallen. Ich wusste nicht, wie sehr er mich schätzt. Ich werde mit ihm darüber reden und dafür danken. Immerhin wusste er mich zu würdigen. Nicht so wie ein gewisser Teamführer, der gar keine Rede gehalten hat."

„Ich dachte, Sie wären tot. Ich war zutiefst betroffen. Ich war seelisch nicht in der Verfassung eine Rede zu halten", verteidigte sich Sheppard.

„Natürlich. In Wahrheit wollten Sie sich nur drücken, weil Sie es hassen Reden zu halten!"

„Es wäre auch überflüssig gewesen, denn immerhin waren Sie nicht tot."

„Aber ich hätte tot sein können! Wo wir gerade dabei sind. Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht von Ihnen Teyla, ich hatte erwartet, dass Sie meine Anwesenheit spüren. Stattdessen war Ihnen nur kalt. Ich hatte mehr erwartet."

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich Sie nicht spüren konnte."

„Ja, das sagen Sie jetzt! Dass Ronon mich überhaupt nicht wahrnimmt, damit hatte ich ja gerechnet, aber bei Ihnen anderen… Selbst Cadman hat nur im Schlaf mit mir gesprochen."

„Ach, haben Sie mich bespannt, dass Sie das so genau wissen?"

„Nein, ich hab nur … lassen wir das." _Und erwähnen wir das rosa Nachthemd überhaupt nicht. Und auch die eine oder andere Peinlichkeit nicht. _Und das tat er dann auch nicht.

**Ende**

**---------------------------------------------- **

_A/N: Ich weiß, dass es einfach nur böse war euch so kurz vor dem Ende noch eine so großen Schreck einzujagen und den dann als Antiklimax aufzulösen, aber irgendwie hat das dann auch gut zur Geschichte selbst gepasst._

_Das war also „Ghostdoc". Vielen Dank für Eure Reviews und dafür, dass ihr die Geschichte gelesen habt. Vielleicht verirre ich mich ja eines Tages wieder ins SGA-Universum._

_Lasst mich wissen wie euch die Geschichte gefallen hat._


End file.
